


Striking Against the Longing

by CreativeCalavera



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, As in NPC's and interactive characters, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Ink is a bad wingman who won’t take a hint., Most Sans will pine to OC, OC will work against her fate, Other Undertale monsters will be included, Plot will surround emotional development and world exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera
Summary: A creator planned an entire timeline for a mage. The mage was left complete when the creator abandoned the project. Ink came across and decided to help her finish her story in another universe. However, the mage is deciding to go against her previous creator’s wishes.Even if her longing demands otherwise.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) / Female OC
Kudos: 4





	1. The Bald Head

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a lavender phase. Expect similar elements in the future.

A young mage stood in the middle of a lavender farm. The wind swayed the purple around her.   
  


The cone hat titled. The mage raise her hands to grip at its helm. 

Her pastel purple hair matched with the setting sky. Soon, the evening sky hovered over her.

In the same land where she stood, it was the end goal for her. To marry and start a family. The field was where her future children, half monster and half human, would roam around and play.

Instead of a wedding dress, the mage wore a bright batwing gown. It swayed with the wind. Her hands overlapped in front of her belly. 

Since her existence, she felt like she was missing something. Her home was comforting though. She never tires of the night view.

The echo flowers had their own field adjacent to the lavender field. They glow dim. With the lack of residents, they do not glow bright with new voices. 

No one else had existed. The mage stood alone with nature. 

Every other character were imprisoned in sketches and drafts. Within the mind of a creative overthinker. The creator couldn’t decide which monster the mage should end up with. 

The mage was unaware of her destiny of loving someone and her fate of being a work abandoned. She remain staring at the sky. Waiting for a sign.

A splash. 

The mage shifted to her right side. The lake was far enough, so the splash should have sounded faint.

While her eyes roam the field, she spots a white bald head. It was poking out from the long row of lavender. Soon, it stood tall, showing its upper body. 

The mage became hostile. Her hands braced for a counter attack.

Ink had noticed an alternate universe taking a brief pause. He had felt a flood of additions after its initial creation. After a few more months, the additions halted. The world was created and he felt that it was approaching the final stages of its creation.

One peek wouldn’t hurt.

A puddle of black paint seeped from the dirt. It formed a circle before a skeleton hand emerged out. Ink had climbed out of his paint.

He was in awe of the environment. The universe had mostly a purple hue. He could tell that the creator was a major fan of pastels and purple.

And lavender. So much lavender.

He noticed a tall being behind him. He turned and saw a person flinch.

The mage froze in her position. She was about to cast a spell. An enchantment circle glowed brightly. Its contents were swirling around her casting wrist. 

A shocking spell had diminished before use. Her casting words choked in her throat.   
  


His face stopped her. Something about his face caused her concentration to break.

Ink glanced around the field. When he glanced at the woman, he cocked his head to the side. 

”How come you’re alone?”


	2. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mage is smitten by the stranger, despite his innocent intentions and lack of effort.

The mage’s face was red in contrast to her hair. Ink saw her cheeks first changing a color until her whole face flushed.

He took in the sight of her. Her hair and dress were pastel purple, bright as the moonlight. Her hat was violet-blue, which blends with the current sky. Her skin was rick brown, illuminated by her bright hair color. Her black eye color contrasted her soft features. 

Her body glow slightly dimmed from the lack of casting a spell.

Just as he stared at her, she followed suit.

Previously, her heart rushed with a sense of combat. Her mind was focused on defending her territory, a characteristic derived from her parents.

From what her creator gave her.

But after Ink turned, she was smitten by his appearance. When she heard his voice, her body almost locked in place. She focused on how his pupils, which formed shapes occasionally. She was flustered when he continued to analyze her.

Her pose went from hostile to submissive. She had forgotten the question Ink had asked.

Instead, she asked her question.

“Are you here to marry me?”

Ink blinked.

Soon the question registered.

He smiled and raise an eyebrow. “Um, no?” He glanced to the side and noticed the dim echo flowers. He turned to the other side and saw the wide lavender field. From far away, there were lakes and mountains.

The mage felt a bit offended. She noticed a shift in her emotions and quickly turned the other way. As an effort to recollect her thoughts, she reviewed the recent moments. A stranger had entered the lavender field out of nowhere. She would have sensed the presence based on the silence. "Maybe the crickets covered the footsteps?" she thought. Her face had cooled down. Soon, she asked another question.

“Then why are you here?”

Ink was caught off-guard. He should leave right now, but there was an unsettling feeling.

The mage had her world and herself completed, but there was no one around her. Despite what she thinks, Ink could see the ghosts of her unfinished friends and family around her. It is a skill only Ink has.

“Sorry, I was just stopping by-. It’s been a while since the creator added anything.”

The mage frowned. “Creator?”

Ink stiffened. He glanced around the place. “Um, yeah…?” He climbed over a bush of lavender. She blushed again, taking a step back. He noticed and raise his hands in the air.

“Didn’t mean to spook ya,” Ink said, “but according to this realm, you have the privileges of this world. Did you know that?”

The mage blinked. The wind had returned. She braced her hat while her dress and hair swayed. She glanced at the stranger with wonder and confusion.

Ink continued. “You have ownership of this world now. What do you want to do?”

The mage answered based on what she called instinct.

“Marry you.”

Ink sweatdropped. The situation felt like a toddler was confessing a crush on a teacher. “N-No, that can’t happen. Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you think of anything outside of that?”

She shook her head.

He planted hands on his hips. He sighed. “We have some work to do.”

He glanced to the sky. His eyelights brightened. One of his eye sockets held a star-shaped pupil.

With no light pollution, the sky was as clear as Outertale. The stars twinkled above. The constellations were different than other universes.

He turned to the mage again. She was walking away. “Hey, wait!”

The mage irked before she halted. She merely glanced to the side as Ink rushed to her.

“Have you change your mind about my proposal?”

Ink shook his head, “Nope!”

She frowned.

He continued. He pointed to himself. “I’ll help you with your story! My name’s Ink!”

The mage glanced at his smile. He was nonchalant despite her sudden questions. “What’s your name?”

She blushed, realizing she didn’t introduce herself. “Lavanda.”

Ink sweatdropped. He detected a Spanish accent. “Of course...” He raised his hand as an offer. The mage fully turned around, taking in the view. Despite his rejections, her heart fluttered. The moonlight illuminated his figure. He continued to smile. “Come with me. You can brainstorm ideas at my place. ”

For a moment, the mage stared at his palm.

Since she woke, she never counted the days. She noticed seasons in her world. The foggy, rainy season and the lightly foggy season. The sunny, cool air season. Then the last season, snowy.

“He mentioned about creators… Would I meet gods? Would I see different worlds with Ink?” She blushed at her thoughts. “Like a traveling couple?”

Ink waited for her patiently. The lavender around him had soothed his nerves. However, he noticed her tense expression. She furrowed her eyebrows with a stern frown.

It wasn't a good sign. A red, frowning face was never reassuring.

He retracted his hand before he felt a gentle touch.

The mage had placed her hand on his. She resisted the urge to grab tightly.

“Yes. Please.”

She felt tingly when Ink curled his fingers on her hand. He closed his eyes as his smile widened. “Cool!”


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink announced Lavanda's visit to a certain group of monsters.

A wine-red house had a small pirate flag by the roof. It flapped with a soft wind. One of the open windows had its covers slump against the wall.

A shadow crept to the hallway, detecting the sound. He walked into the room, noticing the window cover.

The sunlight fell to his face. His eye sockets narrowed. One of his pupils was a blue question mark. He glanced at the Mettaton action figures on a wooden dresser.

“Where is everyone?” Ink asked.

The artist had entered the Skeleton mansion, where various counterparts had lived together.

Soon, a crowd of voices seeped through the front doors.

In the living room, someone kicked the door open. The figure of a tall sharp-tooth Skeleton monster huffed.

Edge held four paper bags of groceries to his chest. Two in each arm. He was snarling.

“I can’t believe this!” he shouted. He trudged to the kitchen. “You had a free hand to get the door for me!”

His round brother winked. “No, I didn’t. I need both!” He held a small cake box.

A blue bright-eyed Skeleton shoved him to the side, running to the kitchen. “Sorry! This ice cream can’t thaw any longer!” He opened the freezer and quickly arrange the contents. He shoved a box-shaped container to the freezer before running out the front door. Honey, Sans, and Papyrus had walked to the kitchen in a casual pace. Papyrus raise a chip bag to his eye sockets. His other hand held four grocery bags.

“Hm, you’d think this flavor is a good idea?” He narrowed his eyes at the text. “How can they make chips taste like ketchup?”

He noticed that the trio disappeared from his side. Blue ran in and out the door, helping with the rest of the groceries. Edge was placing the cooled items to the refrigerator. Papyrus glanced at the living room.

Sans, Honey, and Edge had relaxed on the couch. Papyrus huffed before shaking his head.

When he saw the fallen shoes by the couch, he fumed. “Put your shoes by the shoe racket! And we’re not even done with the groceries!”

By the time he finished his statement, Blue brought the last batch of groceries. "All done!" For a nerving reason, he glanced at the staircase to the second floor.

Ink stood, taking notes. Blue threw his grocery bags and ran to the stairs. Papyrus caught the bags with a yelp.

“Ink!”

The slouching Skeletons turn their heads. Sans and Red had to raise their skulls from the couch.

Ink felt Blue’s tight embrace. He patted his forearms. “Hey!”

Blue pulled back and dragged him down the stairs. “Don’t scare me like that!” When they reach to the couch, Blue let him go. “We’re gonna have a movie night! Wanna join?”

Ink glanced at the monsters around him. “No, sorry. I’m here to tell you guys something.”

Blue gave a curious look. Edge heard Ink and leaned to the kitchen counter. Papyrus stood by the couch, behind Blue.

Ink glanced at his notepad. He flipped to the previous page. “I’m bringing someone here. She’s going to live in this world for a while.”

Papyrus gleamed, “Oh, a guest! I should prepare another guest room!”

Ink quickly raise his hand as a halting gesture. “Wait! Hold on…” He flipped to another page. He scratched his cheek. On the page, he had written a few disclaimers.

Due to Lavanda’s background, he had to help her with certain boundaries.

…

_Ink eyed Lavanda carefully. The mage sat on her knees, glancing around. He tapped the pen by his teeth._

_“So, Andy…”_

_Lavanda perked at her nickname. “Yeah?”_

_“In your world, what do you want to accomplish?” he asked, “I’m sure your creator had plans for you.”_

_The mage blinked. She glanced to her folded hands. There was a light purple ring with a large holographic opal. “I thought I had everything but…” She blushed. “but I realized I need you.”_

_Ink clenched his eye sockets shut for a moment. He understands the romance, but he’s trying to help her focus on her own story. He tapped the pen against his cheek._

_“Why, though? We just met.”_

_The mage widened her eyes. Her face lightly cooled._

_“That’s right,” she thought. One of her hands slide to her beating chest. A bit of realization granted a ground of clarity.  
_

_Ink watched her sink into her thoughts for a moment._

_“I don’t know. I like how you look. And your voice.” She clutched at her heart. “I feel,” she paused, “A bit… impulsive.”_

_Ink nodded and wrote it on his notepad. He frowned and softly muttered, “Hm, attracted to my physical appearances.” He narrowed his eyes. His mind referred to original Sans and his counterparts. “This may be a bit tricky…”_

…

Ink cleared his throat. He glanced at every Sans in the room. “Don’t take it personally, but I don’t think she should live with you guys.”

Red perked up. He sensed the hesitation in Ink’s voice. “Why?”

Ink scratched his cheek. “Well…” If he tells them about her… infatuation, they might distract her. “She’s a mage.” His pen clicked a few times. The artist was choosing his words carefully. “And she had been alone in her timeline for a while. She needs time to adjust with… people.”

Both Papyrus and Blue gleamed. Blue raise his hand. “I can share books! Paps and I have tips on being cool!” Papyrus cheered with his arm, “Yeah!”

The couch crew, mostly Sans, were unsettled with the news. Honey tilted his head. “A mage? Like… witch stuff?” His mind bubble conjured a green witch. She was surrounded with skull-shaped smoke coming out of bottles. 

Ink nodded. “Yep!” He put the notebook and pen away. 

Blue noticed the unease in the air. “But she’s passive, right?”

Ink confirmed. “Yeah, for the right reasons. She almost casted a spell on me when I met her!”

Red’s and Sans’ eyelights went out. Honey chuckled, “Probably your fault.” Red shifted in his seat. His back rested to the couch armchair. Sans sat in the middle, raising to a better posture with attention.

Edge rubbed his chin. He glanced at the scattered food items on the dining table. “Hm, is she well experienced in combat?” He then turned his head to the direction of the training shed. “Relying on magic won’t do.”

Ink clasp his hands together. “Don't know, but we'll see!" He marched to the front door. "I’ll fetch her once I find her!”

Everyone glanced the back of his skull. 

Papyrus’ eyes sparkled. “She’s here?”

Ink stopped and turned. “Yeah, I told her to walk around until I finish talking.”

Ink’s shoulders were held tightly upwards. His feet were lifted from the floor. Red yelled, “You let an outsider loose in our timeline?!”

Ink sweatdropped. He glanced to the side and back to the hostile Skeleton.

“Um… yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink came up with Lavanda's nickname like this: "Lavanda... Lava... Anda... Anda... Andy!"
> 
> For those who don't know yet:   
> Sans = Undertale Sans  
> Papyrus = Undertale Papyrus  
> Red = Underfell Sans  
> Edge = Underfell Papyrus  
> Blue = Underswap Sans  
> Honey = Underswap Papyrus


	4. What the Bird Tweeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mage finds herself lost in a busy street.

A small bunny sniffed the ends of a long purple skirt. Its leash let to the hold of a bunny monster. She was smiling at the stranger. Her beady eyes glanced at the mage hat.

Pastel purple hair flowed under the hat. The mage was looking down at the pet.

“Oh, are you going to a convention?” the monster asked. She picked up her bunny and raise it to the stranger’s face. “My cute little bunny likes your colors! He always goes to purple flowers!”

Lavanda blinked. “That’s… nice. Does he eat them?” She leaned closer, observing the small creature’s twitching nose. “It’s so fluffy,” she thought.

The monster giggled and continued to gush over her pet. “Yep! Even his munching sounds are adorable!”

Afterwards, she pointed Lavanda the directions of the nearest “convention” venues. “I’ve heard that a convention is over there.” She put her pet down. He hopped to Lavanda’s skirt again. He tried biting it. Lavanda took a step back, lifting her skirt a bit. He almost jumped onto her flats.

“If you get lost, ask Nice Cream guy. He’s super sweet!” she waved her hand with excitement. “He’s tall and blue!” 

Lavanda wrote in her notepad. “Tall and Blue… thank you.”

…

The mage had found herself alone at the sidewalk. She glanced at the nearest stadium, noticing a line.

A small chat with a bunny monster was a bit intimidating. Maybe joining a large crowd won’t be a good idea.

The people reminded Lavanda of trees and brushes. Most of their forms were like the silhouettes of her neighboring forest.

Lavanda distanced herself from the crowd and continued walking. The stares and glances were making her more nervous. They eyed her getup: The cone hat, another batwing blouse, and a purple long skirt. Her loose hair ruffled onto her shoulders with each step.

“Why am I feeling weird?” she mumbled. “Where’s the paint puddle again?”

Unlike the forest, the humans and monsters had their own personalities and purpose. Seeing them chat and walk around confused the lonely mage. The various voices was extremely foreign. She was used to the brushing branches and cricket sounds.

Her lips quivered a bit, making a wavy line. Her magic was reacting to her emotions.

She glanced at the sky. The sun was setting. The familiar shades of orange and pink were flowing into a darker purple.

One of her hands shuffled through her bookbag. She found her notepad and a pen.

“This place has more blue and yellow colors.” Her head turn to the line of people. It was shorter. Scattered groups were leaving the large building. Her other hand doodles various shapes of monsters and humans.

“Some monsters look like crystals. Like crystal gnomes…”

A pointy monster was at the entrance of the stadium. They had a pink face and arms while their body and legs were baby blue. They wore a red hat on the side. Lavanda noticed their red nose and tie, dotting her doodle with a red pen. * (1)

As her short analysis ended, Lavanda noticed her heart racing. Her magic tickled her wrists with faint sparks.

“I need a break.” She glanced around for a remote location. Her feet paced around the corner of the stadium, only to find a road with buildings on both sides.

Each beat had increased its volume to her ears. Her eyes slightly teared up.

Soon, a soft swift of wind cooled her face. A short breath followed. The mage closed her eyes. “Alright. There should be a park…”

Two circles swirled around her wrist. She drew a spell on the notepad and tapped on it.

A small flame lit on top of the paper. It flew off the page and started flying. Lavanda followed.

The silhouettes of trees caught her eye. Figures of bushes and a large park reached her line of sight.

The sky was completely dark, but the streetlamps kept the roads and parts of the park visible. As Lavanda chased the small flame, she noticed less and less people around her. By the time she reached the end of a street, she was alone. The flame crossed the road. Lavanda instinctively followed with a light jog.

She noticed another source of light on her left side.

The cone hat fell. A few wheels trampled over it. The truck driver fluttered their eyes, glancing back. He sees no one and shrugged.

Lavanda had her hands ready for a spell. The magic circles glow brightly in anticipation.

The back of her blouse was held tightly by a pair of claws. Its hold had tilted her body in the air. Lavanda glanced back and saw a small yellow bird.

The bird monster chirped at her. Sweat beads fell from its head. “Chirp! A close one!”

It lowered the mage to the ground. It released her dress and placed itself on the top of her head.

This time, Lavanda glanced both sides of the road before retrieving her crushed hat. She walked to the park. Her small flame remained stationary. She tucked her hat under one of her arms and leaned forward. She closed the small flame with two palms.

“Chirp! Didn’t it burn you?!”

Lavanda shook her head. The motion made the bird dizzy. “No, it’s a navigator.” She found a wooden bench and took a seat. The bird hopped onto the space beside her. “Thank you.”

It glanced at her. “No need! I can carry anyone!” It flapped one of its yellow wings to the chest. “I’ll never let anyone down!”

The mage blinked. The bird was surprised by a gentle pat on the head. Lavanda retracted her hand and glanced at the view ahead.

The moon was reflected by a body of water. The park had a long lake. Two pathways surrounded the lake and led to another small pond. A few trees and picnic tables were scattered.

Her eyes focused on an empty table.

A memory resurfaced.

_Lavanda was ten years old. She was helping her parents set a potion brewing demonstration to her cousins. A few of the potion bottles had glowing substances. Her toddler brother was heard wailing in the background._

“Chirp! Here’s my number!”

Lavanda blinked, back in the dark park. The table was empty. The bird hopped onto her lap and pecked at her fingers.

She quickly shuffles through her bookbag and finds her notepad.

The bird whistled happily.

“Call me any time for a lift!” It started flapping its wings. “And look both sides of the road!”

Her face flushed with embarrassment. “Right. Thank you, again.” The bird flew away, blessed with the moonlight. Her eyes traveled to the sky.

“I don’t see much stars,” she mumbled. Her back relaxed to the wooden bench. Her hands clench on the crushed hat. “Come to think of it… Where did my family go?” Her eyes then clench tightly. She tried to recollect her memories before Ink arrived in her life. “Why was I alone?”

Her chest tightened and relaxed, following the steady breathing. Her right hand crept to the notepad. Lavanda slowly opened her eyes, finishing her short meditation.

Her current page was before the doodles. It held a list helped by Ink.

In their previous meeting, Ink help her set rules for herself.

“No flirting. No proposals. No kisses to any skulls. No love potions to any Skeleton monster… No dating Sans.” She frowned. “It’s not like Ink has any clones. What’s he worked up about?”

The moon reflected onto her black eyes. Her gaze slightly sparkled. "It's not like there's anyone like him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) Lavanda was drawing the Diamond Receptionist.


	5. A "Night" Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster encounters Lavanda at the park. The Skeletons are concerned and curious about the outsider.

The faint chimes of bells rang through the empty park. A tall blue monster yawned. One of his rabbit ears twitched.

“Almost sold out! I should sell near every con.” He cheered to himself.

The streetlamps illuminated the pathways. The moon was reflected by the pond and lake. The rabbit monster noticed small ripples on the lake. “Maybe I can feed the cone crumbs to the fishes…”

After that thought, he glanced ahead and noticed a new color. It was a new source of light.

Light purple sparks.

It was on a wooden bench. The more he walked closer, he noticed a sitting person under the tree’s shade. He sweated a bit, feeling nervous. But, with his instincts, he didn’t sense any danger.

He noticed the person’s hand clenching on a crushed material. His gaze trail from the stranger’s hands to their face. Their eyes met. Her black eyes surprised him. She was alerted by the chiming bells.

“Darn! She’ll think I’m a creep!” he thought.

He stopped in front of her. His eyes trail back to his cart and thought of an idea.

Lavanda watched as a blue rabbit monster rummaged through his cart.

Back in her world, there were wind chimes. No bells or honks.

“Here.”

Nice Cream Guy handed her a wrapper. “Have a Nice Cream on me.”

The mage took it and placed it on the lap. She noticed it was cold.

The rabbit chuckled with confusion. “It’s a treat... Are you new here?”

Lavanda parted her lips. “Yes.”

The poor blue monster is trying to handle the silence. He faced this situation before with Burgerpants.

“Speaking of Burgerpants…” he thought. His eyes glanced at the crushed hat “I have a friend who can fix that hat of yours,” he said, “He’s a big fan of theater.”

He noticed a flash of purple light on her hands. The mage quickly stood from the bench. “Where can I meet him?”

He glanced at the treat in her hands again. He knew it was melting inside the wrapper. He turned back to his cart and started pushing. “Follow me. I’ll show you how to eat that treat too.”

…

“Andy!” Ink shouted. He was walking back to the steps of the Skeleton mansion. “Andy, if you come back, I’ll revoke rule #10!”

Blue followed Ink back into his house. He raised an eyebrow. “What’s rule #10?”

Ink flinched. “Um… no brainwashing magic?”

Edge slammed the front door open. He leaned to Ink’s face. “And _why_ would you revoke that one?!”

Ink kept his smile. “It’s the least worse one!”

Sans peered his skull behind Edge. “We haven’t seen her.”

Edge moved to the side, letting Ink and Blue return to the living room. He glanced at the clock. It was 11 pm, four hours since Ink’s visit.

Edge crossed his arms and leaned by the couch. “I’ve asked Undyne, but she reported no costumed witch on her area.”

Honey suddenly teleported in the air. He fell onto the couch, where Red and Papyrus were sitting. Papyrus almost screamed in surprise while Red cursed. Honey was pushed onto the floor before Sans walked onto his chest. He took a seat between Red and Papyrus.

Sans sighed. “There’s a convention today. Asgore had seen lots of people in costumes, so it was no use.”

Papyrus glanced around the room. He gulped. “I’ve placed a few ‘lost’ posters in the local laundromats and grocery stores, but I haven’t received any calls yet.”

Honey chuckled, “Lost posters? Like a lost pet?”

Red joined in, laughing. “Maybe we should put a chip on her collar!”

Ink raise an eyebrow, “But she doesn’t have a collar…” He glanced at the ink puddle behind the couch. He planted his hands on his hips before he puffed his cheeks. “Well, Andy won’t hurt anyone. I made sure of it!”

Edge frowned. “How?”

“I made a couple rules for her!”

Papyrus stood from the couch. He tip-toed around Honey to get closer to the guardian. “Then how come we can’t provide her with our _best_ hospitality? Once we find her, she should live with us.”

The guardian crossed his arms. “She’s here to explore this place, and she needs to do it from scratch!” His eye pupils suddenly brightened. Papyrus noticed a small yellow exclamation mark. He punched his palm with a wider grin. “That’s right!”

He already captured the Skeletons’ attention. “Being lost in a new world can be the ideal experience!”

Honey sat up with a groan. He narrowed his eye sockets. “I don’t like where this is going…”

Ink turn to Blue and gave him the portrait of the mage. She was sketched in charcoal. “In case you forgot what she looks like.” He inched towards his puddle of paint. “I’ll be back with a few things from her world.”

He splashed into the puddle without another word. Honey glanced at his brother.

Blue nervously smiled. “Hehe, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” He glanced at the drawing. The sketch was black and white, but he remembered Ink’s details about the mage. Her dark eye color contrasted with her bright hair and wardrobe. She looked a bit soulless.

He didn’t detect the footsteps when Red snatched it from his hand. “Hey!”

Red took a closer look. “You think she’s his pet?” he turn to Sans, “Seems like he left her for us to babysit.” Then he turns to Edge. “Wanna get a pretty collar for her?”

Edge snarled, taking off his footwear. “Don’t _involve_ her in your fantasies. We need to make sure she doesn’t cause any fire or other _wickedness_.” His boots clicked together before he reached for his slippers. He placed his red boots by the shoe rack.

Honey dragged himself to the kitchen. Edge followed him.

Sans sunk into his seat. He felt his younger brother loom over. He peeked with one of his eyes. “Yeah, Paps?”

Papyrus fumbled with his gloves. “It doesn’t sound like she had a place to stay.” He glanced at the television. The late-night show with Mettaton was on. “Shouldn’t we keep searching for her?”

Sans raise his chest. He pondered over what to say. Any wrong move and Papyrus will play hero all night. He winked, “We live in a nice neighborhood. I’m sure she already made a few friends already.”

Blue pitched in, “Yeah! And they might give us a call soon.” 

Papyrus, although still tense, felt a moment of relief. “Yeah, that’s right!” He marched to the staircase. “I should see what witches eat!”

Honey peeked out the doorway with a cup of milk. “Isn’t this _Andy_ person a _mage_?” He turned to Edge, “Do you have any magic people in your timeline?” 

The sharp-tooth Skeleton swallowed a bite from a cake slice. “None. I never look into that when I was in the Underground.”

Red scooched into a seat next to Sans. He changed the channel to a local news station. Blue sneaked to the couch and ambushed Red. “Gimme back the drawing!” he shouted, “Ink entrusted that to me!”

Red had the habit of baiting Blue into a small brawl. “Do it and I’ll rip the paper!”

“Noooo!” 

Sans blinked, ignoring the fight beside him. The motion on the couch was rocking him.

His eye lights stared at the screen. A repeat of a video footage was broadcasting.

The local newscaster was interviewing the line full of convention attendees. Sans’ eyes became droopy. He was starting to fall asleep. If he had opened his eyes longer, he would have seen the mage in the background on television.


	6. The Theater Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mage is taken to a condo. One of the residents is shocked by the sudden visit.

A condo on a third floor had white walls and dark wooden floors. The walls held portraits and posters with fallen corners.

During the night, the kitchen light was dim. A monster cat yawned at the table. His eyes were groggy and was smacking his lips. In his hand, he held a cup of water. He glanced at the couch in the living room.

For some reason, the dining table was better for a nap. He didn’t feel enough energy to walk to his bedroom.

His eyes fluttered to a close. His head almost sunk to the wooden surface. The coolness of the table soothed his nerves.

His current assignment for his theater degree was stressful. He had just returned from the studio.

Across the living room, there was a balcony. It held a short clothesline and a corner filled with small beds for gardening. A t-shirt swayed with the wind. It had bold calligraphy of “Cool as Nice Cream!” with a winking rabbit face.

On the same floor of the condo, an elevator dinged.

Lavanda walked out with a gaping mouth. She glanced back to the scale of numbers. The door closed and she watched the arrow point to lower floor levels.

Nice Cream Guy walked ahead before he stopped. He noticed the mage’s expression towards the elevator. Even when she held onto the railing during the whole ride.

After meeting her in the park, he learned that she was a foreigner. New to the urban life.

He sweatdropped. “I gotta make sure this place isn’t too scary…” he thought, “It’s already night. And dark!”

He cleared his throat, “You okay, purple?”

Lavanda noticed her new nickname. She rushed to the blue rabbit’s side. “Yes.” Her hands held her hat tightly. She had eaten her Nice Cream treat earlier.

Nice Cream Guy had placed the bells into his apron pockets. He rolled his cart quietly for the convenience of his neighbors. Lavanda glanced around the hallway. The doors were labeled with numbers and labels.

When they reach to the end of the hallway, a tall window stood. She glanced down and noticed the vacant streets and few cruising cars. 

“This building is taller than my inn,” she thought.

The rabbit monster was so close to gushing over her. Her reactions reminded him of monster toddlers. One of his hands held the handle of the cart. The other had shuffled for the keys in his pockets.

The cat monster’s ears twitch. He hears keys jiggling and the door opening. He raises his head. “Nice Cream…?”

The blue rabbit flinched. He smiled to his suite mate. “Burgy?” He sweat a bit. “You’re back early.”

The monster cat sat up. He arched an eyebrow. “It’s midnight.”

Nice Cream grinned, “Well, you’re usually at the studio.”

Burgerpants noticed a girl behind his friend. Her hair was brighter than the blue fur. The monster cat blushed. He glanced to the kitchen sink. The dishes were recently scrubbed and dried clean. “Sorry, I can leave-.”

Nice Cream Guy glanced at Lavanda before waving his hands. “No! It’s not like that!” He quickly snatched the cone-shaped hat from her and pushed his cart to the side. He gestured Lavanda to sit on the couch.

“I was wondering if you could fix this.” Nice Cream Guy placed the mage hat on the table. Burgerpants eyed it. He touched the fabric and raise an eyebrow. He took out a small keychain flashlight and peered to the cone structure.

“This looks more authentic than the preps I’ve seen. There’s no rips, just needs to be sewn together.” He glanced to the girl. “It might take more than a day. Sorry.”

Lavanda heard him from the kitchen. Her head turned to him, surprised at his apologies. “It’s alright.” She then glanced to the balcony. The sky was still dark.

Nice Cream Guy set the water to boil on a stove. He hushed to Burgerpants. “She’s new to these parts. I offered her the night here.”

Burgerpants glanced at the girl before the hat. “This is really sudden-.”

Nice Cream Pants clasp his hands together. “I know! But just a few days! Until she finds her own place!” His beady eyes sparkled.

The monster cat glanced to the wall, trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes. “Fine. Promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“Don’t tell her why people call me Burgerpants.” He blushed, “The surface is my second chance, so I’m a new person.” His ears drooped.

The rabbit smiled, “No problem! I’mma go talk to her now.”

Burgerpants checked on the boiling water. Soon, his eyes trailed to the living room.

Nice Cream Guy happily chatted with her, as he does with every visitor to his Nice Cream stand.

He and Burgerpants became suitemates after reaching the surface. They have a condo together with another monster.

“Ice” Cream Guy, a creepy alternative to Nice Cream Guy. He was an albino copy, unnerving to be around. After a few years of incidents, he moved out and they need another suitemate.

The monster cat heard he had his own alternative somewhere, but he never cared to meet him.

Now, Burgerpants leaned onto the kitchen counter. He narrowed his eyes at his suitemate.

“He’s not going to ask her to live here,” he thought, “Is he?”

The small pot of water was boiling. The bubbling reached his ears. He quickly set the stove off before making his way to his bedroom. He announced to his friend about his water and closed his door.

Nice Cream Guy smiled at his friend before he disappeared. “Wait a sec. The water’s ready for your tea.”

Lavanda retreated to her bag, taking out her jar of teabags. She helped herself with a mug of chamomile tea. The mug was brown with the word “Grillby.” She took her tea to the coffee table in the living room.

Her notepad flipped to a new page, sketching her new findings. The ballpoint pen lined the building and the current room.

“The elevator is a strange machine,” she mumbled, “Makes my stomach sick.”

“Hey!”

She jumped, whipping her head to the voice. Her host sweatdropped, “Sorry, but you have to sleep on the couch.”

He placed two folded blankets and a pillow on the couch. “We had someone move out and,” he chuckled, “our third room is booby-trapped, so… Burgerpants and I have to clean that up.”

The mage took the blankets, feeling the soft fabric. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Your friend looks troubled. Maybe I shouldn’t stay here.”

Nice Cream Guy rubbed the back of his head. “Burgerpants? Nah, he’s just… shy! Yeah.” He leaned onto the armchair of the couch. “Plus, you haven’t seen or heard back from your friend, right?”

Lavanda confirmed it. “Well, you can go to the local station in the morning! Sleep well!” Her host bid her a goodnight.

Lavanda was finally left alone. She walked to the balcony glass door. Her notepad was lifted to her view.

Nice Cream Guy was the perfect monster to have an open conversation with. With his guidance, he answered her questions about monsters’ souls and their magic.

Her black eyes reflected the night sky. She held another moment in her thoughts before retiring to the couch. The tea was cool enough to drink.

With each of her encounter, Lavanda was observing the body language of the next person. With Ink, she notified his messy outfit. With an ink splatter on his cheek to the loose garments around his body. With the nice bunny monster, she was introduced to her bunny pet with eagerness.

Lavanda finished her tea. The mug _clinked_ to the coffee table. Her hands clutch on the blankets to her chest. A sense of alarm nagged the back of her head.

She didn't mean to stray too far. Her navigation spell was supposed to lead her to Ink, but she ended up in a park instead.

Lavanda removed her flats and stretched her legs onto the couch. She stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts wandered to the new acquaintances.

The yellow bird monster was extremely heroic for saving her on the road. Nice Cream Guy brought another impression of hospitality of monsters to the mage. He had great timing, meeting Lavanda while she was still recovering from shock.

The mage was still in a state of shock. Ever since meeting Ink, the changes followed immediately. The guardian wasn't kidding when he told her about new worlds, different timelines, and alternative universes.

Despite her heart beating loudly, the tea finally kicked in. Lavanda closed her eyes and sunk to her slumber.


	7. The Navigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice Cream Guy helps Lavanda with job search. She introduces one of her spells. A moment sparked a memory-like episode to the mage.

The coffee table was filled with printed papers and brochures. The stove heated a small pot of water. The pair of blue rabbit ears slightly twitched.

He noticed the mage staring at the coffee table. Nice Cream Guy had returned with a collection of brochures. He walked back to the living room.

“I found a few places open for rent,” he explained. “Most of these are for family units though.”

She read a few, glancing through the pictures. Her fingers expanded the brochure.

“What’s a gym?”

He sweat dropped.

…

“Oh, that reminds me.”

The mage lifts her head.

“Do you have a job?”

She blinked. “An occupation?” Her head turned to the outdoor garden.

As Ink advised, she can’t say she was from another alternate universe.

“Well, I used to be a farmer, but I moved away. Now I only have my abilities.”

His sitting position shifted, facing her. “Like what?”

She searched for her bookbag and took out a large book. He almost fell backwards, wide-eyed.

The book was large than her bag.

The mage checked her notepad and reviewed the list of rules made by Ink.

“No love spells, no brainwashing spells…” she read mentally, “Got it.”

Nice Cream Guy watched as her right hand drew a circle in the air. He saw her draw a few symbols in thin air.

In the following second, an outline of a circle and glowing letters brighten its glow. It formed a visible mist around it before popping into thin air again. In its place, a small purple flame floated.

“My spells. This is my navigator,” she explained. The purple flame hovered to her palm. She raised it to Nice Cream Guy’s face. “It leads me to my destination. If I feel tired, it leads me to a place of nature where I can recharge.”

Bunny widen his eyes. “Is that why you were at the park?”

She nodded, then remembered about Ink. “That, and I got lost.”

The flame then twitched. She lowered her palm, and it flew around the room.

The blue rabbit started sweating. “It’s not going set anything on fire, right?”

“No. It’s like an orb of light. No heat unless intended.”

The flame darted to the coffee table. It hopped from one brochure to another. The small purple flame seemed to be nodding on the last one. Lavanda took the brochure and opened it. The flame immediately darted to the picture of a flower shop nearby.

Nice Cream Guy leaned in to view the picture.

“Oh! There’s a hiring sign on the window!”

The mage nodded and spread the pages wider. The flame didn’t move anymore but continued to flicker.

“Are you good with plants?”

She noticed. “Yes. I’ve restored your plants at the balcony.”

Nice Cream Guy almost tumbled off the couch. He ran to the glass doors before reaching the plants. He checked his and Burgerpants’ makeshift garden.

The mage remains on the couch. “Is there something wrong?”

He held his blue tulips with a bright smile. “It’s alive! Yes!” His head whipped to her direction, “It’s for a celebration. I completely forgot about it!”

He returned and set pot of tulips on the coffee table.

He set it down and hugged her. “You saved it! Thank you!”

Lavanda widen her eyes. A memory soon probed her vision.

_She was in a tight embrace. A figure was cloaked with a bright green color._

_Two of certain bandits were taken down by her spells._

_One of the cloaked people she saved were glad. “You saved me- us! Thank you!”_

_Another pair of arms, although small, hugged her legs._

_The stranger pulled away. The hood managed to hide the upper part of his face. She could only see a bright grin._

_“I’m S-!”_

…

A sharp sound of a pot meeting the coffee table snapped her out of trance. Nice Cream Guy had already sped to the kitchen. He turned off the stove and placed the kettle to a cooler spot.

He brewed Lavanda a cup of tea and himself a small cup of coffee.

Lavanda reviewed the recent vision. She took out her notepad. She sketched wildly before setting a bold outline of the cloaked stranger.

“His voice,” she thought, “It sounds similar. But who is he? Or they?”

She furrowed her eyebrows.

It was different than the memories of her family. The scene felt… repressed. “It felt like it happened, but I don’t recall that encounter,” she pondered. 

A cheery whistle broke her thoughts.

Soon, her host was back. He set two cups onto little VHS-designed coasters. “I can’t wait to tell Burgy,” he sighed, “That was his tenth plant he bought. He’s nervous between over-watering, under-watering, putting a thermometer into the soil?”

Lavanda blinked. “A thermometer?”

The blue rabbit nodded. “Yeah. Like seeing if the soil is feeling well enough.”

Lavanda blinked again. “I thought he’s measuring the acidity of soil.” She reaches for the bright yellow mug. It held a scent of spearmint. She took a small sip. The liquid quickly stung her lips and tongue. She bit her tongue and set the cup down. She continued, “Certain plants can live in acidic or more alkaline soil.”

The rabbit monster grinned. “You see? I think we should find the flower shop tomorrow!”

She smiled. Her hands slightly clutched at her notepad. 

Nice Cream Guy hummed while he rearranged the flowers. He walked to the kitchen, “Want me to show you where the flower shop is?”

She blinked. Her head shifted from him to the brochure still in her hands. It was slightly folded by the surprise hug.

“Yes, please.”

Her chest bubbled with excitement. Nice Cream Guy managed to see it through her solid composure. Even when she’s not with Ink, he said that the new timeline is the perfect opportunity for more adventures.

From afar, a goat sneezed. "Oh, dear!" His mane, blonde as the yellow zinnias, ruffled with his sudden movements. The hiring sign below "Flower King" tilted a bit. The goat monster teared up and held a tissue to his snout. His eyes shifted to his sign.


End file.
